D U Chronicles
by David Uzumaki
Summary: David Uzumaki is a ninja from the village hidden in the mountains and was sent to Konaha for secret reasons. Why was he sent to Konaha and what will happen when he forms a team with Hinata and Naruto? This is set after shippuuden.
1. David Uzumaki

David Uzumaki Chronicles

D.U. Chronicles

Chapter 1: David Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I really wish I did though.

_**-**__Thoughts-_

_**-Dragon's speech-**_

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this first chapter to **the-hated-one2** and **Bermuda moon **on DA, thanks for being my peer editor. I Plan on dedicating on every chapter so the next dedication will go to the first review! This is my first fanfiction so I am interested to hear what everyone has to say. Enjoy

"Mass shadow clone jutsu!"

"Kid, this is not going to work, I'll just destroy them all like last time," said the sound ninja pulling out two kunai and starting to mow down the shadow clones one by one.

"Go ahead, before you find the real me I will have finished you off." Forming hand signs, he faced his palms at the sound ninja. "Diamond needle jutsu!" Suddenly, thousands of thin, long needles of diamond fired from his palms, impaling his foe.

"Now off to Kona…" Just as he started to walk off, the effects of his jutsu caused him to black out.

David woke up staring up at a white ceiling. "Ugh, what the hell happened?" he said as he started to sit up, his head still feeling a little light.

"You're in the Konaha Hospital," replied a small voice. David turned to his right and saw an ink-blue-haired girl sitting next to him.  
She looked at him with curiosity, her lavender eyes examining every aspect of him. "I was training outside the village and I heard a scream. That's when I found you. The nurse said that you used up too much chakra and passed out."

She stood up upon hearing sudden screams in the distance "Hmm, better check it out, Byakugan!" About 50 meters away she saw a ninja about her age lying on the ground and another ninja that was pinned to a large tree. The ninja was wearing a black fleece and dark denim jeans. He was also wearing a headband with what looked like three small mountain peaks; he wore his headband cockeyed, covering his left eye. -I wonder what village he is from.- She pondered this for a while but couldn't think of any village that had that kind of marking. He was also carrying a backpack and two short swords with the top third of the blade doubling in width. Examining him further she found that his chakra was unique. The other systems she had seen had a blue color, where as his chakra was more of a green. She shoved the thought aside for now and decided to look further as to what else could have caused the screams.

Looking at the pinned ninja she saw the quarter note on his headband and frowned. -Damn it, I thought we were through with those sound ninjas.- She examined the body further and realized that the needle's tips seemed to have burst into each of the ninja's chakra points to cause him further damage. -Serves those bastards right- she thought. -Whoever this guy is he sure could be dangerous. Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend right?-

-Damn it, I did it again.- "Thank you, umm, what is your name?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata-chan, thanks for saving me, I am truly grateful," Bowing in respect, he continued. "My name is David Uzumaki; I come from the village hidden in the mountains. I need to meet the Hokagae as soon as possible."

"She thought you might say that so she asked me to stay here with you until you woke up. If you want, I can take you to her now."

"Thanks, lead the way." He grabbed his backpack and they walked out of the hospital, headed toward the eastern side of the village. They finally arrived at the Hokagae tower and climbed up the flight of stairs, stopping at a door.

"Hokagae-sama, David wishes to speak with you"

"Enter."

David's face lit up at the familiar voice. –So she is the new Hokagae, interesting.- They entered a room with a panoramic view of the whole village. There were a few other people in the room but the Hokagae asked them to leave for a moment.

"David, it is so good to see you again. What news do you bring from the hidden mountain village?"

"Nothing much has changed Tsunade-sama, most of the villagers still hate me, but that's their problem." He opened his backpack and pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. "I do have a scroll for you though."

She read the scroll quickly and looked up at the young man. "I see. I figured something like this would happen. David I have made arrangements for you to have an apartment in the village. Hinata will take you there."

"Tsunade-sama, I would like to talk to you about me staying here."

"I expected you would, but I am busy as it is today. Meet me here early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you" he got up and bowed in respect.

Leaving the room they entered the busy streets of Konaha. "Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, David-kun?"

"I was wondering if you would like to spar with me. You don't have to if you don't want to though," he quickly added. "I wouldn't want to intrude on anything you had planned for the day."

"Oh, actually I was looking for someone to spar with, and since Kiba-san and Shino-san— my old teammates—are on separate missions I don't have anyone else to train with."

"Cool, but before we do that could we still stop at my apartment? I want to drop off some scrolls there."

"Sure, it's on the way."

They stopped at his apartment and dropped off his pack. The room was empty except for a small bed and a couch. "Could you by any chance wait a few minutes? My village is in the mountains and it is much cooler there, but here it is the middle of summer, so right now I am sweating under this fleece." -Actually now that I think about it, that heavy jacket she is wearing must be really uncomfortable; she could get heat stroke or something.-

"Sure." leaning against the doorframe, she looked at him quizzically. "You have a set of clothes in that small pack of yours?"

"Well, technically I do." He reached into his already opened pack and pulled out a small scroll. "I like to be prepared," He opened the scroll, which had various runes and seals. "You see, all I need to do is put some blood on one of the circles I want and insert some of my chakra." With a quiet 'poof' there was a set of clothes on top of the scroll. "And, presto, I have a new set of clothes." Beaming he walked off to the bathroom.

He walked out of the bathroom wearing light pants, a tee-shirt, and a vest. It looked similar to the ones that chunins wore but not nearly as padded. It also sported a dragon on the back. He reached into his pack and took out a few scrolls before tucking them inside his vest. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go."

She led him to the Konaha training grounds and they started stretching. After several minutes of stretching David got up. "Are you ready?"

"Hai," she stated.

"Let's get started then." They both bowed respectively and went into their respective fighting stances, Hinata activating her Byakugan. David crouched with one arm up to guard and the other arm close to his side, ready to punch or defend. Hinata, on the other hand, had a more open fighting stance with both of her palms open. –Hmm. I wonder why she leaves herself so open.-

**-_Well, she said that she was a Hyuuga you dolt_.-**

-Oh shut it Uwibami, you are only bitter because you got sealed by someone from their clan.-

David waited several moments looking around the training field devising a strategy to defeat his opponent. –Well, I guess I'll start this then- he thought, preparing his first move. He formed some hand signs. "Diamond needle jutsu!" Instead of showering her with his needles he only sent a few needles at Hinata. She dodged them with ease. He charged at her getting ready to punch, but she pushed it away with her palm. He continued to attack her with punches and kicks only managing to land a handful of blows. This went on for an hour, neither of them gaining ground over the other.

He backed off to get some distance but she pursued him so he made several shadow clones to distract her.

"Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" Suddenly beams of chakra shot through his clones.

"Rasengan!" He aimed just under her neck, but didn't let it connect, leaning closer to her ear. "You know what, you truly are a skilled ninja. In fact, if I didn't know the byakugan's only blind spot I probably wouldn't have beat you."

She turned around to see a glowing green orb in his palm, "H-h-how do you know my clan's secret, and how do you know the Rasengan? Only three people have ever used that move. Well, four, including you."

He absorbed the chakra ball back into his hand, his face growing somber. "Well, to answer your second question, the Rasengan is a technique that the 4th Hokagae developed. Since then, only the friends and relatives of the Uzumaki Family have been taught it. But considering it is the second hardest jutsu to learn there have only been, as you said, four people who can actually use it. If you haven't guessed it by now, Naruto and I are the only Uzumakis still alive, though Naruto most likely thinks that he is the only one left of his family. If you don't mind, I would like to be the one to tell him.

"The answer to your first question is a secret that only the Hokagae and I know, and I want you to promise me that you will not tell a single soul. Is that clear?" His face was dead serious now.

"H-H-Hai," she stammered at the mention of her crush's name.

"You may want to sit down, this may unsettle you." They sat down under one of the trees by a small pond.

"Well, it started 19 years ago. There was a dragon named Uwibami, and for the most part he was a peaceful dragon leaving the people in the surrounding villages alone. That all changed when men from some of the villages stole some of the dragon eggs from his nest. Needless to say, he was pissed off, as would any other creature be, but since dragons are prideful creatures, Uwibami took it personally, blaming all of mankind. So, for 2 years he attacked and killed many people, a number of them being elite ninjas. In his last fight he fought a woman from the Hyuuga clan; it was during this fight that Uwibami discovered the byakugan's blind spot. Seeing that she was about to die, the woman sealed Uwibami into a baby boy, me." At this he looked down at his feet. Would the first friend he made in this village hate him now? Well, he was used to it. The only people that didn't hate him were the Hokagae and a handful of the villagers back in the mountains. He looked back up at Hinata expecting her to hate him, but to his surprise she didn't run away or give him nasty looks. Instead she gave him a look of concern, not for her sake, but for his. He looked off into the distance to gather his thoughts, and then continued.

"As you have probably noticed during our sparing mach, I have a unique chakra system. One common misconception is that I am a jinjuriki, but there are differences between me and a jinjuriki. One being, the fact that unlike the jinjuriki, Uwibami's chakra has fused with my own; there is no possible way to separate us. Secondly Uwibami is not a demon; he is a dragon that was just misunderstood."

"B-B-but I thought that dragons were just a legend, a myth and nothing more," Hinata said, exasperated.

"Well, to the rest of the world they are. Many centuries ago dragons and humans used to live together in peace, but eventually people grew afraid of the power that dragons had. As a result, a war erupted. After many years of fighting, the dragons found it pointless and hid in the mountains never to meet mankind again. It wasn't until many centuries later that a clan found the dragons in the mountains. That clan is now known as the Dracamori clan. Ever since that day the Dracamori clan has been the safe keepers of dragon kind." He shrugged, "My mother was Dracamori and my father was Uzumaki, so I too have the responsibility of taking care of dragon kind." Pausing for a moment David reflected on his past thinking if there was anything he left out that may be relevant. "Damn, I forgot about Sakura. She is not going to be happy."

He quickly ran out to the field and formed a complex series of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled. In a puff of smoke any doubt that Hinata had of David's story disappeared, because right in front of her was a dragon the size of a small car rubbing its head against David's shoulder. "Hinata I would like you to meet my best friend. Her name is Sakura." The dragon looked up at her and Hinata fainted on the spot. David ran to catch her but Sakura beat him to it, holding her by the jacket with her jaws.

–To tell you the truth Sakura, I half expected her to run away screaming.-

**_-Well, perhaps she is different, maybe she will accept you for who you are_**.- She placed Hinata against a tree and returned to David.

–I'll tell you one thing though Sakura, I am really tired. She is no push over. I almost needed to use Uwibami's power to get through that battle.- He laid his back against Sakura's warm chest keeping an eye on Hinata. –Hinata is really something. She is such a good friend too. I wonder what she will think of you when she wakes up.-

**_-Who knows, only time will tell.-_**


	2. Enter Sakura, a real dragon!

David Uzumaki Chronicles

Chapter 2: Enter Sakura, a real dragon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OCs, David, Sakura, and my version of Uwibami (c). I would like to dedicate this chapter to KiraUzamaki. Please read and review. Enjoy, Remember –words- = thoughts and _**–words- **_=dragon speech.

"He can't stay; he is a threat to Konaha."

"He is not a threat and you know it. Just because he has unique powers, it doesn't mean that he is a threat to the village. I know this boy personally and he is nothing of the sort. David is staying in the village whether the council agrees or not." Tsunade had been arguing over whether David would stay or not for over a half hour now and she was getting fed up with the whole conversation. –My God, these two disagree with every decision I make, how the third was able to deal with these old bastards I will never know.- she sighed, "and even if I wanted to keep him out of Konaha I couldn't he is under the protection of the village due to a treaty between the leaf village and the hidden mountain village 12 years ago." At this the elders walked out of her office, with looks of defeat on their faces. Smiling, she turned around, looking at the village; she loved it when the elders couldn't do anything.

Meanwhile, at the training fields David kept a close eye on Hinata, who had feinted earlier. –So, how long do you think she will be out of it?- David asked his dragon partner.

–_**I don't think that she will be out too much longer.**_-

-Perhaps it would be better if you hid for a few minuets, that way I can explain it to her gently, I shouldn't have just made you appear so suddenly.- He looked up at the dragon.

-_**From here on out, you and I are going to be inseparable**_-

-I understand, but if you are to do that you will need to transform into your smaller form to make it a little easier to travel in town.- He remained silent for several moments then continued. -You know what; I think I will finally be able to have a decent life here, though I don't think I should tell many others about Uwibami. No offence of course-

-_**None taken. I've been dealing with this shit long before you came around.-**_

David saw Hinata start to stir. –Sakura could you leave for a moment, you don't need to go far just get out of Hinata's line of sight; I don't want her fainting again.-

Hinata woke up and saw David sitting a few feet away from her. "Are you ok? You fainted when you saw my friend."

"I-I-I'm sorry, I was just startled, it isn't every day that you get to see such a beautiful creature that you once thought was a myth."

-_**Well, it nice to be appreciated by someone other than you David.-**_ His smile turned into shock when he saw hinata's reaction.

"W-w-who said that?" She asked, now looking a little frightened.

"Wait; you can hear her too? Well, this makes everything a little awkward." –Sakura its okay to come out.-

"W-w-what's going on here I-I-I can hear you but you aren't talking." She looked really confused now.

Sakura emerged from the woods and sat down next to David. Sakura's scales shone like rubies in the sun's rays. "I'm sorry, but I didn't really expect to explain so much so early." He thought for a moment. "Unfortunately dragons do not speak like humans or other summoned creatures do, however that doesn't mean that they can't communicate with humans. Dragons have a special means of communicating; they speak to others through their mind. However, only members of the Dracamori clan have this ability. I guess you could call it our kekkai genkai. I have an idea as to why you can hear what Sakura and I 'say' but I would have to check first before I could give you an honest answer."

"Well, I want to introduce you to my best friend. Since my mother was part of the Dracamori clan I was given the opportunity to raise a dragon. Then again she isn't anything like a pet, when you raise a dragon you form a special bond, the dragon becomes your partner throughout life."

For the next few minuets David explained what it meant to be partnered up with a dragon. Normally he wouldn't explain so much to someone he just met but there was something about Hinata that told him that she was trustworthy.

When he was finished he sighed and leaned his head against the tree trunk he was sitting at. "Hinata-Chan, do you know of any good ramen shops around here? I am worn out and could go for a few good bowls of ramen right about now."

"Well there is always Ichiraku Ramen; it's a popular ramen shop in town."

"Let's go then, I am starving." with a cloud of smoke Sakura transformed into a smaller version of herself, instead of being the size of a car she was now the size of a small dog, and climbed on David's back and together they headed towards the market, Hinata leading the way.

They entered a small shop it had a table and a few stools to sit on. "So what would you like to eat, it's my treat," he asked her as they sat down.

"Well, I guess I'll have a miso ramen." She told the man running the shop.

"I would like a pork ramen please. Oh, could I also get a plate full of meat, any kind will do."

"I think that was the best ramen I have ever had." He told Hinata as they left the small shop.

"I know; I always stop here when I can." She beamed.

"Thanks for helping me with everything, that sparing match was great, not to mention that you saved me, I really could have been in a bad situation if you didn't."

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Well, it is still early in the afternoon; I was wondering if you could do me one last favor."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to Naruto's apartment. I would like to meet up with him; it has been over two years."

"S-S-Sure; but how do you know Naruto? You never really explained that." Hinata stuttered.

"A few years ago he passed through my village when he was traveling with an old man. I think his name was Jeria; I don't know why but Naruto always called him pervy sage. Anyways, Naruto and Jeria stopped in our village to recuperate, apparently Jeria was severely injured. Our village is one of the best secrets kept in the world, but those who do know of our existence know about our elite medical ninja staff; it is said that Tsunade-sama was taught there at one point of her training. Well, to make a long story short Naruto and I met and we sparred a lot during the week they were there; mainly because he was waiting for Jeria to fully heal. I don't know the specifics but he suffered a serious chest wound. Every time we sparred he would win, he was always a split second faster than me. It wasn't until a year after Naruto left that I found out that he was my cousin. Since that day I decided that I would meet him after his training and get to know him better."

"So, do you know where I could find him, I would like to meet him again."

"H-H-Hai, I have a good Idea of where he might be, please follow me."

She led him to the training fields again, this time going a little further to see several identical blonds fighting each other. _**–I wonder if he has figured out the special training concerning the shadow clone jutsu-**_

_-I wouldn't know. He probably has by now.-_ Walking up to the tree line they watched the Naruto's fight until there was only one left.

"Oi, Naruto! It sure has been awhile, I take it that you have gotten stronger since we last met right?"

"David, what are you doing here?"

"Actually I live here now; not exactly sure when I got here, but thanks to Hinata I am fine."

"D-D-David-kun…" Hinata stammered.

"I know what you mean. Hinata has saved me on a few occasions as well."

"N-N-No i-i-it was nothing really." Her face was getting redder by each passing compliment.

"Hinata-Chan, please don't take what you do lightly; I am truly grateful. It isn't every day that I meet someone who would bother helping me. I have had to deal with people hating me whenever I was little just because of Uwibami, and after I became a ninja people have sent assassins after me to get rid of me for good I would be surprised if the ninja that attacked me earlier wasn't sent by someone from the village. Thankfully I almost always had Sakura there with me, and when she wasn't Uwibami always helped me out when I was much younger."

"I know what you mean, many of the people here did the same to me; without the assassins of course, but it still is tough." Naruto said placing his hand on David's shoulder.

-Is this what David goes through, and even Naruto shares his pain. I guess I too can sympathize- She reflected on the years of scorn she received from the Hyuuga council and her own father, even now she still felt their scorn because of the failed attempts at the chunin exam where as Neji had already graduated to Junín. The truth was that after Naruto left to train it was like a small part of her was missing and that prevented her from passing the exam. It had been like this for the past two years, no matter how strong she got she just couldn't pass. She remembered how Naruto was the only one to cheer her on when she fought against her cousin Neji; even though she lost she found a new sense of confidence. And since then Hinata had been getting stronger.

Hopefully now that he was back she could pass the next exam. After all the next one was a little over a week away. This time she would prove how strong she was to Naruto.

"Hinata, are you ok?" David and Naruto were both looking at a teary eyed Hinata.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something. So w-w-what did you want to do with the rest of the day I-I-I didn't have anything to do."

"I suppose I need to get moved into my apartment I don't have too much just everything I would really need; those scrolls sure do save space. After that, if you two want, we could hang out at my place. I have some home made ramen ingredients that I have been saving for a special occasion."

At this Naruto's ears perked. "David's special ramen? I am so there!" Laughing they left the training grounds and headed towards David's apartment.

"Dude, you apartment is only a floor below my mine!" Naruto exclaimed while helping David move the couch to face the TV better.

"I know isn't that convenient? Well, that should be it as far as moving in goes." David didn't really have all that much, then again he didn't really need that much because of all the missions that he took to occupy his time, so naturally it only took them an hour or so to arrange all the furniture he had, and he hooking up the television only took a few more minuets. But as simple as it was he really liked how the room turned out.

The western facing wall hung the 40 inch plasma television set complete with a DVD stereo combo system next to a computer tower. Facing the television sat a loveseat, which Sakura was sleeping on, with matching wooden end tables one either side. In front of the loveseat lay a matching handcrafted coffee table, which supported his wireless keyboard and a vase full of flowers that Hinata had picked out, adding a delicate aroma to the room.

In the small kitchen David's knife set was on the counter and all of his kitchen utensils were stored away in the various cupboards and drawers. Completing the kitchen sat an electric stove and microwave.

In the bedroom David had his futon against the southern wall facing a smaller television set on top of a desk that extended half the wall holding a fish tank containing various species of shark, catfish and angelfish, the last of which showing a particular liking to Hinata whenever she passed by. When David saw this he laughed, "Looks like Gabriel likes you Hinata-chan."

"What?" she turned around to see the small angelfish look at her with its small black eyes. "What do you know, I guess you are right." She chuckled.

"If you want you can feed them, just give them two small pinches of fish food."

As David was adding the finishing touches to his Special Ramen recipe Hinata sad down next to Naruto, "So David, what hobbies do you enjoy?"

"Hobbies?" David repeated while adding some seasonings to his pot, "Well, whenever I am not training to become a better ninja I like to work with wood, All the furniture that you see in here I made with my own two hands. When I work on a piece of wood the all the world's problems start to melt away, it's very relaxing. But I refuse to work when I have some pent up rage; not only do I put myself at risk but the quality of the project gets so bad that the final outcome is a disgrace." He looked up from his pot. "What about you Hinata? Everyone has a hobby, take Naruto for instance, he just keeps training even when he is about to pass out from exhaustion; he keeps on going and going like that energizer bunny."

"Well, apart from training I like to take nice long walks in the woods or out in the country, there is so much beauty in nature that it makes me happy when I get to experience it first hand. B-b-besides I think that there is more to N-N-Naruto-kun than training."

"That's right I love ramen," Hinata started giggling to herself, she thought it was cute how he could be so simple minded at times.

Grabbing three bowls from the cupboard he ladled the ramen into the bowls, "Dinner is served."

"Itadakimasu! Wow, David-kun this is the most delicious ramen I have ever had!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I know, the noodles have the perfect texture and the soup is even better than Ichriku's. Whenever David makes his ramen it is always the best!" Naruto stated.

"I'm glad you like it, I use an herb that is native only to the hidden mountain village, thankfully I have enough to last me a long time."

For the rest of the meal the only sounds were Naruto's ecstatic slurping and his constant asking for more servings. Thankfully David made extra servings just for this situation. Hinata would occasionally glance at Naruto and then quickly go back to concentrating on her own meal.

Seeing this David thought out loud "Hmm, I wonder…"

"You wonder what?" asked a curious Naruto a noodle dangling out of his mouth.

"What? Oh, nothing I was thinking about making a shrimp recipe sometime." He lied.

"I would love to see how that turns out, knowing you it will be great." Naruto stated.

–I wonder if Naruto is keen enough to spot this, probably not, but I'll have to ask Hinata later-

_**-My, my, that is interesting.- Uwibami added.**_

-Well, I guess but there is no way to know for sure.-

"So what did you guys want to do for the rest of the night? I am up for anything."

"Sorry I have some things I need to do at the Hyuuga compound." Hinata said.

"That reminds me, I need to get ready for tomorrow; Granny Tsunade said that she needed to see me in the morning tomorrow. I hope it is a big mission."

"Um, Hinata-chan," David walked up to her.

"Yes?" Hinata asked turning around. "I was wondering if I could walk with you to your compound, that way I could see more of the town today, and besides I will know where to find you if I need someone to spar with." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, I don't mind," she smiled back. –Sakura are you coming?-

Lifting her head_**­ –Sure, I also would like to see more of the village-**_ Sakura leapt off the couch and flew towards them, landing on his David's back.

"See you later Naruto," he said waving back.

Leaving the apartment complex Hinata asked, "So what do you think about Konaha so far David-kun?"

"To tell you the truth I like it hear very much. I have already made a friend." He paused for a moment. "We are friends right?" he asked with fake puppy dog eyes.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I don't know," she said with as straight of a face as she could muster. In the end they both laughed.

They walked in silence for a few minuets until Hinata spoke up. "David, I heard your thoughts at dinner tonight; and I heard Uwibami as well. I know what you 'thought' but I want to hear it from you, what did you perceive?"

"When we were eating I noticed that you kept glancing at Naruto and then looking away to avoid being caught staring at him, so if I were to guess, you've had a crush on Naruto for a while but have not been able to say anything because you were to shy. And on top of that Naruto, being as thick as he is, doesn't even notice how you truly feel, though he may or may not feel the same way. Hinata-chan I am sorry if this sounds cruel, I definitely don't intend it too." Hinata just stood there.

"Wow. That hit the nail on the head." Sweatdropping she turned to him, "Are you going to tell Naruto-kun?"

"No, I think that you should tell him yourself; it wouldn't be right if I told him. Besides, from what I saw today I think that you can do it. But, if you don't tell him soon you may never get the chance to at all." They remained silent the rest of the way to the compound.

They arrived at the Hyuuga compound, "Hinata-chan if you need any help with Naruto, I would be more than happy give you hand." –Besides Naruto really needs some one like you Hinata-chan- He thought to himself.

"Arigato David-kun" she said getting red at this.

"Ack… Gomen, I forgot that you can still hear my thoughts." He smiled weakly. "Well, I better leave you to the duties that you need to attend to. Could I meet you tomorrow, say around noon at Ichiraku or some other place?"

"It sounds like fun but I have an appointment with lady Tsunade tomorrow morning, so I don't know if I will be on a mission or not."

"Well, I'll be there early too so why don't we wait for whoever is last to see Tsunade."

"That sounds good to me; I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hai." he waved back as he left.

-Now I wonder why she can hear my thoughts, the only people that should be able to do that are the other Dracamori but she is from the Hyuuga Clan. More importantly I need to remember to put up a mental barrier when I am around her, I don't want to reveal Naruto's secret to her that should be his own responsibility.-

_**-Wouldn't it be ironic if she was HER daughter?-**_

-Well, actually that is what I am starting to think; now all I need to double check. This is going to be a long night.- He walked back to his apartment going over what scrolls he needed to check in his head.


	3. Enter: Team Dragon

David Uzumaki Chronicles

Chapter 3: Enter: Team Dragon

Sakura, David and my version of Uwibami are my characters if you want to use them please ask first.

–_**Otherwise I'll have to make you suffer.-**_

-Sakura it isn't nice to threaten people like that.-

_**-That may be true but you need to show some backbone.-**_

*mutters under his breath* "you can tell who the boss is around here"

_**-What was that!?!-**_

-Umm nothing Sakura-san.- "Enjoy the chapter."

Please read and review, I really want to know what you all have to say. I'm so desperate to know what you think I'll even take flames.

_**-You really are an embarrassment you know that right?-**_

-Gee thanks Sakura-san.-

Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to H4rpu14 on Deviantart for being such a great motivational booster last week.

_**-BAKA!!! Wake up!!! Fine, you leave me no choice.-**_ CHOMP

"AGHHHH, I'm up I'm up. Damn that really hurt."

_**-I owed you for not summoning me earlier.-**_

-I said I was sorry.- rubbing his hand. –I'll go make breakfast.-

Meanwhile, one floor up. "AGHHHHH."

Naruto shot up, "Well, looks like I didn't even need to set my alarm" his alarm clock read 5:00 AM "When Sakura is hungry there is no stopping her."

_**-Wild game is better-**_ Sakura snorted after finishing her last sausage.

–I know but I don't want to risk making enemies here, you'll have to deal with it until then. - He picked the plates and started to wash them. –I wonder what Tsunade has for Naruto and Hinata, I was hoping that I could spar with Naruto today, but if he has a mission that won't happen. Oh well, we better head off to the Hokagae tower.- He picked up his fleece and headed for the door with Sakura clinging to his shoulder.

He walked in silence until he saw a familiar indigo haired kunoichi and snuck up behind her.

"I can still hear your thoughts you know" she spun around and startled him almost causing Sakura to fall off.

"Well, I guess that is something I need to work on isn't it? I never was too good at shielding my mind from other dragon partners to begin with so why would this be any different?" seeing the confusion on her face he added "I'll explain later."

"So how is David-kun today?"

"I would rather not say." A strange hissing sound came form David's back that turned out to be Sakura laughing.

_**-Ha ha ha, David, get over it you had it coming, you know that there is nothing that can come between a dragon and her meal- **_Hinata started laughing with Sakura.

"Anyway," trying to get off the subject, "So if you don't have a mission would you like to spar again, if you don't want to that is fine I also need to complete on a new sword technique I am working on."

They arrived at the Hokagae Tower. "I wonder if Naruto is going to meet Lady Tsunade when we do, hopefully he won't have a mission. That way we all could train together," she beamed.

"Yea, well we'll just have to see what happens," he knocked on the door; "Tsunade-sama, Hinata and I are here to see you."

"Enter."

"Good morning Tsunade, which one of us did you want to see first?" he entered the door and saw naruto standing in front of the desk. –Perhaps Hinata-chan wasn't too far off. Hold the phone; Naruto was early!?!-

"I would like to speak with all three of you, this concerns all of you. David I am sure you still want to be a ninja right." He nodded. "There is a chunin exam only 10 days away; I am going to give you the chance to acquire chunin status right away. However this means that you would have to be on a team, and with so little time it would be incredibly difficult to get you on a genin team. So I have decided that you three will all take the Chunin exam together as a three man squad because you three are in the same age group and know each other to some extent."

"Alright; I'll pass it this time, and then Iruka sensei will have to treat me to Ichiraku!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

-Hey Hinata-chan, if you look closely enough I bet you can see the fire in his eyes.- David smirked.

Hinata managed to hold back the fit of laughter. However she couldn't stop laughing in her mind. –David-kun that's not fair.–

-We'll talk about that later, for now we need to listen to Tsunade-sama.- He thought back.

"Until then I suggest that you train to make yourselves a better team." Turning to face David she added, "Was there anything else that you wanted to discuss about you living in Konaha?"

"The only thing I can think of at the moment is how Sakura is going to eat, I can't keep feeding her sausages; she needs to hunt. Is there a place nearby where she can hunt, I have heard about the Nara clan taking care of deer for medical purposes but I don't know where the area around here well enough to tell her where she can and cannot hunt."

Opening a drawer she pulled out a scroll and handed it to David, "This map shows the hunting grounds around Konaha, the forests and plains nearby are full of deer, rabbits and other wild game. Sakura should have no problem finding enough food."

_**-Thank you lady Tsunade I greatly appreciate it, I don't know how long I could stand eating sausages without going mad-**_

David relayed the message to Tsunade and scoffed, "my cooking isn't that bad."

"David, your culinary skill aside, you still need to get ready for the chunin exam. So get out of my office and start training. That goes for all three of you." She ordered.

"Hai!!!" they all replied.

Now out of the crowded parts of the city, Sakura jumped off David's shoulder and glided a few yards away to return to her normal size. Each of her red and black scales shone like the individual gems, her spiked tail flicking with the joy of returning to her true form.

_**-It is so much better being normal size.-**_

Heading toward the training fields they discussed what they should do in preparation for the upcoming challenge. "I think that we should explain to each other what we can bring to the table for the exam; elements such as jutsu, stamina and other techniques. From there we can focus on what we need to work on." David stated.

"Sounds good to me, however I think we should choose a team name. But more importantly we need a team captain, that way we can agree on whose orders to follow in a critical situation. I vote for David; from what I can tell you are the most qualified out of all of us." Hinata admitted.

"Really, are you sure, I haven't had that much experience."

"David-kun, from what you told me yesterday you have had many times more experience with dangerous situations, than either of us. David, you are the best choice for the job." She explained.

_**-She is right you know. At first it was because I used a fair amount of my power to save you in many situations. However, you did learn how to handle difficult situations properly. And now you can even go all-out without going past what would be your normal limits.- **_Uwibami added. [A.N. Because Uwibami is fused within David's Chakra system he gets an enormous stamina boost, most of which is sealed away, and he can't use, but it still doubles his original chakra reserves.]

"What do you think Naruto?" by this time they were sitting at the base of a tree.

"I guess I would have to agree with Hinata." He left it at that though.

"Ok then, now that we got that covered what shall we call team?" He shrugged, "It doesn't really matter to me." He turned back to Hinata, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought that it should either be team Uzumaki, Dragon, or Sakura, I think that the reason for each is obvious."

"If I had to choose I would go with Dragon because names make it too personal. What do you think Naruto?"

"I don't really care, I just want to get to training; I am not going to fail this chunin exam. But if I were to choose I guess I would pick Dragon; it sounds the coolest."

"Now that we got that out of the way, Hinata-chan, why don't you explain what you can bring to the team?"

"Well, as you both know I have the Byakugan so I can help with seeing things far away without giving away our position. I also use gentle fist like every other Hyuuga does. I also have my own version of the Hyuuga's 360 degree defense. I am good at genjutsu but there is always room for improvement. I know water nature manipulation and have an average stamina level."

David thought about what Hinata had just said, noting that she left out the mental connection she shared with him. "Ok Naruto, what have you developed since we last met. Last time you had the multi shadow clone jutsu, the frog summoning jutsu, the Rasengan and some crazy taijutsu skills.

"Other than getting stronger and working on taijutsu I have worked on improving on the Rasengan. I have made it bigger and eventually I added wind nature chakra to the mix, the final result was so cool. I also can use natural energy creating sage chakra. I needed to do this because I couldn't use the wind element Rasengan properly because it is too powerful; it destroys the nervousness in my arm."

"Uh Naruto there is no such thing as nervousness in the arm. Do you mean it destroys the nerves in your arm?"

"Oh, yea, but long story short I couldn't use it safely until I mastered sage chakra."

"Ok then." He thought over this for a few moments. "Well, I guess that leaves Sakura and me.

I am skilled with Kurushii and Ryuu, my duel short swords, though I can use each on their own. I can also use the Diamond Needle jutsu, the mass shadow clone jutsu, and I can also use the Rasengan. I can summon Sakura at any time, as well as talk with her telepathically. Unfortunately I have no talent with genjutsu so Hinata-chan would have to help me in that aspect. I have mastered both earth and wind natures but I have only made my Rasengan at the basic level. However, I have developed a way to make it a ranged attack.

"How did you manage to make Rasengan a ranged attack?

"Pinball." He simply stated.

"Pinball, how would pinball help you with a jutsu?" Hinata asked

"Why don't I show you?" David opened his palm and green ball of chakra formed in his hand. "Now, how do you start a game of pinball?"

"You pull back the plunger and release to shoot the ball to the top of the board and then you knock the ball back to the top with the paddles. But what does that have to do with the jutsu?" Naruto asked, frustrated with David's absurd sense of logic.

"Oh, I get it." Hinata said. "You use the chakra in your arm to act as a plunger against the ball of chakra making it shoot from your hand."

"Exactly; the concept is simple but in order to master this you need finesse. If your chakra hits the orb in the wrong spot the shot won't be accurate." Still holding the orb of chakra in his palm he crouched to one knee and extended his palm, holding his forearm with his other hand for stability. He spotted a decent sized boulder a few yards away and fired the green orb turning the rock to rubble.

"Now, let's work on our formation." So until lunch they discussed various formations and what to do in different situations.

-Sakura, did you want to eat with us or did you want to go hunt?-

_**-Let me see that map Tsunade gave you; I want some real food. I haven't had a real meal in the past few days.-**_ He took out the map and Sakura examined the spots indicated on the map where she could hunt.

"So Hinata-chan where do you want to go out to eat for lunch I am treating the whole team?" David asked.

"What, don't I get a say in what we are going to eat?" Naruto complained.

"No," he sighed. "Because I already know that you are going to suggest Ichiraku Ramen, and I would like to let someone else decide where to eat; besides I am making lunch for everyone tomorrow and I will make delicious lunches for each of us."

"Fine," he sighed in return. "What are we going to eat then Hinata?" His face brightening.

"Well, there is this barbeque place I would like to try out; from what I heard from Choji-kun it is delicious." Hinata thought out loud.

"Well if Choji says it is excellent that is good enough for me; Choji knows his food." Naruto stated.

"Barbeque sounds good, lead the way Hinata-chan" David requested.

They left the restaurant entering the busy, village streets, "My god that was good. So, let's head back to the training field and meet up with Sakura, then we can discuss what we will be doing for the remaining 10 days while our stomachs rest and go from there." David announced.

When they arrived at the training field Sakura was already waiting for them, lying down on the ground sleeping in the sun. _**–It took you long enough.-**_

-Sorry Sakura but it isn't our fault that we can't eat a whole deer in one bite like you.-

For the next half hour David discussed what should be done to get ready for the chunin exam. In the end they agreed that they would start each day by going over dangerous situations and move on to taijutsu training, which would usually consisted of two of the teammates sparing against the last member. When Sakura wasn't fighting alongside David she would work through a series of exercises. After sparing they would stop to eat lunch that David would make. The remainder of the day would be left for self improvement; each of the ninja would work on their own special techniques.

"I don't know about you guys but I would like to work on my skills for the rest of the day. I really want to get a few sword techniques mastered before the exam starts." David stood up.

"That sounds good to me." Naruto walked off to a separate part of the training field.

"Did you figure out why I can hear your thoughts?" she asked, getting up. "I didn't want to bring it up without knowing what exactly is going on."

"Well, I am not completely sure about this, but from what I have learned about the history of the Dracamori clan there is only one possibility. If a ninja is in the presence of dragons for a large enough portion of their life that ninja gains the ability to speak telepathically with others that have this ability, such as dragons or other Dracamori. The only non-Dracamori member to do this was a Hyuuga woman that lived among us, several months at a time, for many years." He sighed, "Before her final battle with Uwibami she was in Konaha spending time with her family, though that time was shortly ended when my village asked for her to help with Uwibami. From my point of view the only logical explanation is that you are her daughter. But either way you seem to have the ability to talk telepathically to dragons and others who have this ability, this morning is proof of that."

"But why was someone from the Hyuuga clan in your village for so long?" her face riddled with confusion.

"I think it has to do with a treaty that our villages signed long ago; one of the end results of that treaty was that a ninja form Konaha would stay in the village as a bond of trust. However, the designated ninja would only stay for a week at the most, to be replaced by another ninja. For some reason the dragons showed her favor, so it was only natural that she would be chosen to stay longer than the other ninja."

"Wow, I never knew my mother so I had no clue." She stood staring at nothing in particular.

"Like I said before I'm not sure she really was your mom, but it is the best explanation I have." David shrugged. "Why don't you see if Naruto wants to spar? I'm sure he would appreciate that.

_**-This is a good opportunity for you to get closer to Naruto so don't blow it.- **_Sakura pointed out.

-I… wait you are in my head? I guess I still have a lot to get used to.- Hinata sighed and walked over to the training field where Naruto had went off to.

Naruto and Hinata had just finished their sparing. They walked up to David practicing various sword techniques.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two can leave if you want to; I am going to practice for a little longer. I thought that we would meet here around 8:00 tomorrow, from what I saw today we could pass the chunin exams today if we had to. But that doesn't mean that we won't go all out when we train for this next week and a half."

"See you tomorrow David-kun." Hinata waved goodbye.

"Ok, later then." David waved back.

Entering his apartment he plopped down on the loveseat. –So how was hunting this evening, did you get enough to eat?-

_**-I ate enough; I should be set for the next week or so.-**_

-Ok, so you'll have to eat again before we take the exam.- he got up, -I'll be right back. I am going upstairs to talk to Naruto; I want to ask him something alone. This shouldn't take too long.-

David knocked on the door. Naruto opened the door and just stared at him blankly. "Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you had a moment."

To be continued…


End file.
